Kaisei Ryūren
:"Stray wolf hidden in the shadows." :—Hibrid Alvin Ryūren (アルヴィン·流連, Aruvuin Ryūren) is a Vizored, formerly known as the seventh-seated Shinigami belonging to the Fifth Division. Though once a normal Shinigami after his graduation at the Shin'ō Academy, the Division's new captain changed his life forever; causing him to be on the run with his new life as a being that possesses both Shinigami and Hollow powers. Appearance Alvin appears to be a man in his teenage years, possessing numerous youthful features to that of an adolescent arranged rather perfectly. He possesses a muscular though somewhat slender body frame with slightly tanned skin. What Alvin values the most is his scruffy black hair which he kept in a spiky hairstyle with the addition of a single, parting bang going from his forehead to the left side of his face. The surface of his features are rather sharp and kept in a near-permanent frown, rarely smiling. Others can simply see and feel the suffering he'd felt all along his life just by looking into his deep, blood-ish red eyes, which others deemed as ominous. These features are the main reason of why others are so afraid of and often avoid him. In terms of his detailed features, one can see them clearly just by getting close to him. His eyes, as aforementioned before, are blood-ish red in color which others find to be particularly ominous. His eyebrows, unlike his hair, are also blood-ish red and were kept distancing from each other and facing downward, matching with his frown to create a near-permanent angry expression. His nose is noticeably straight, though it is somewhat blunt on its edges. His sideburns are rather messy, messy and long enough to reach the lower part of his cheeks. His chin is noticeably blunt on its edges as well. His forearms and calves, though not easily noticed by others, are covered in scrapes and scars, a product of his love for fighting, matching rather perfectly alongside his perpetual angry expression. Others who didn't know him well would find him scary, though those who are close enough to know him, females especially, would find him highly attractive. Alvin's usual attire consists of a normal Shihakushō, including a white underclothing, a black kosode, a black hakama, and a white hakama-himo. The only customization he'd done to his uniform is the lack of white tabi; he only wears waraji for footwear. By the time he was still at Soul Society, he wears a pale-ish purple kimono as his own preference to relax and set him off to ease after duty or during nights. After his exile into the World of the Living, his usual attire stood the same. As time passes, he changed the way his Shihakushō looks: the sleeves are cut off revealing his muscles, alongside a white sleeveless haori that bears similarities to those of captain-class haori. A large, black X-mark appears on the back of this haori, crossing from his left shoulder to the right side of his abdomen, and from his right shoulder to the left side of his abdomen. In addition to that, this haori has a white hood that is capable of obscuring the entirety of Alvin's facial features. As for accessories, Alvin has two rubber bands positioned next to each other around his left wrist, one green and one transparent, as well as a dark purple scarf positioned around his neck outside his hood. Alvin tends to play around with these rubber bands in time he has nothing to do. Personality In spite of how he looks, rarely smiling, Alvin was actually warm-hearted and kind, known only to those who are brave enough to approach him. Though he spoke in a sharp and flat tone as his own way to talk back then, others may as well be able to know all things about him with just a short talk. In the past, he loves to hang out with his friends after working or late at nights, having dinner together, drink drinks, and smoking with his pipe, often resulting in his friends questioning about whether or not Alvin was having fun due to his usual frown or others who didn’t know him well enough to question about how Alvin was having fun. In addition to this, Alvin was somewhat gentle when it comes to hanging out with his female friends, often hesitating to argue against them and is really hesitant to touching his friends’ body. Alvin is also cheerful and laid-back. At certain times, which is quite often, he would either quietly whisper "I'm too lazy" or "I'm so hungry" to himself multiple times before being able to free himself from "mountains" of paperwork, which is how he describes his work. He also becomes very lazy while on guard duties, often yawning and giving a sleepy expression instead of the usual frown. He was caught multiple times trying to escape from his work slowly and quietly by his friends and even the lieutenant herself. His attempts to escape his work were the only thing Alvin put his intellect into a good use. He never felt any shame while doing the things he loved the most, until the point he was scolded by the captain of his Division personally. Under these top layers of his persona, Alvin had great respects for those who are both superior and inferior than himself, a trait one would never expect from Alvin. Though he maintains talking with his usual frown back then, he uses polite words and a tone higher than his usual one. He would gladly do whatever his superiors told him to do, excluding doing extra work, of course. It is a sign of his growing self-respect, as when he was little he can barely talk to those who are older than him, let alone do the things what they told him to do. He is confident and brave enough to ask his captain into a talk; a mistake he did that brought his life into a disastrous wonder he cannot imagine himself. Ever since the accident that caused him great pain, his respects were brought down drastically; it is simply a nature of his that was washed away, crumpled by the disappointments made by his captain. Having stripped off his rank, losing all his friends, betrayed by the captain he cared and admired, also being hunted by the highest authority in all of Soul Society made Alvin aware of his position and soon became frustrated to the point he ran off into the World of the Living, disguising himself as a human. It is the sense of hopelessness that struck Alvin, having none to turn to, changing his life and demeanor forever into someone unlike what he was before. Though he maintains his warm-hearted, kind, cheerful, laid-back, and respectful nature, the vast majority of those personas he had were swept away like a storm sweeping a wrecked, old, wooden house. His frown worsens, and now his new persona matches perfectly with the frowns he'd displayed all these times. He is no longer kind to most people alongside being drastically cold, often ignoring the people around him, dismissing them as nothing more than a burden, and he can barely acknowledge their existence around him in the first place. He became even more silent as well, watching others through his blood-ish red eyes with pain visible on them. It is his sense of fear; he does not have the bravery anymore to face others, having the feeling that they may recognize him as who he is currently though none knows and none can see him, the paranoia that caused him to suspect others as if they will betray him if they became his friends like his captain did. However, as time progresses, his courage to go on forth becomes bigger and even greater, one of which that allows him to overcome his paranoia and become the man he currently is. Despite the fear he possessed, his motivation to improve his fighting skills, along with his anger, remain perfectly fine. In fact, they are sharpened even more, having the hunger for vengeance upon what his former captain did to him. His motivation, which was derived from his wanting to become the third seat of the Division, is now mainly derived from his anger to his former captain, wanting to kill the man so badly in order to fulfill his vengeance and what he'd lost. His anger is uncontrollable, matching or even beyond his usual angry-expression. In addition to this, his temper is as short as ever. Despite the changes he'd underwent from someone cheerful and happy into someone cold and silent, Alvin possesses multiple likings he favored the most both before and after he changed. One of them being his liking for fighting; it is clear within his image that Alvin loves fighting the most. He claims fighting to be very fun, the only thing he enjoys within his life, just as how the Eleventh Division's members would claim as well. Fighting enemies comes first in Alvin's list of priorities, and he would never miss the chance of fighting or otherwise he would turn grim, grimmer than who he currently is. However, unlike most of the members belonging to the Eleventh Division who like fighting enemies stronger in power than they are, Alvin prefers to fight on equal terms against his enemies, and provided the chance, he likes fighting against countless enemies who are equivalent to or weaker than he is. His other and last liking is his hair; he favored his hair the most among the majority of his physique features. He would be angered once his hair is messed up by anyone other than himself, and he does not allow anyone other than himself to touch his hair, though it is still unclear of why he values his hair the most. In the earliest mornings, he'd love to spend most of the morning either fixing up or styling up his hair into its perfection. History The human self of Alvin was born approximately seventy years prior to the actual time. He was born into a family of newspaper men and women who dedicated their lives into their work. Eventually, Alvin himself started his life as a newspaper boy around the age of seven with no proper education that can help him, as his family was a poor and small family. His older brother was at the age of twenties and his older sister was at the age of seventeen, and they had started their lives as reporters just like their parents. As a young child, Alvin was a little brat that did not want to do what his parents told him to and occasionally steal food of his favor just for fun. It was his life; living in a cramped house under vivid lights, stealing food for various reasons that include his survival as his parents didn't have enough money to buy the food he favored. His usual behavior gave him the needs in order to survive without food and comfort, thus causing him to become rebellious against his parents and older siblings that cared for him. He didn't know, and he was tired of living like this. In result, he ran from his home and lived alone like a thief. At the age of eight, Alvin began his life as a homeless boy, one of which others thought that his parents abandoned him, but it was the other way around. He lived along the streets, sleeping under others' porch lights, bathing in lakes, eating remains and whatever he can get his hands upon. His behavior over many days, months, and even years made the local people familiar of his face, and provided the chance, they would eventually call the police on him. Having called the police on him numerous times had given him the ability to run away from them easily, resulting in him capable of running away from the police countless times. Though he stole multiple things in order to survive, he wasn't labelled anything by the police, merely a small town delinquent, and mostly, a brat. Though he was happy with his life being like a thief, Alvin was lonely; he was still so young to be a delinquent hunted by various police. Gangs of older people wouldn't dare to attack him, nor would they form a pact with him. None likes him, thus he was left alone in massive number of committed sins, mostly stealing and various others. He grew all alone day by day trying to survive, and still none likes him. The usual loneliness suffered by Alvin caused him to become a rather shy person; not used to talking and displaying a usual frown, a frown of which he brought up until now. He wasn't really happy of his life after re-thinking about who he is, and tried to end his own life in various forms of suicide, but all of the attempts were to fail miserably. One day, Alvin got what he wanted; his town was destroyed by a rough and massive whirlwind which destroyed neighboring towns as well. It was quick to end, though it brought many dead lives along with it, with Alvin among them. Alvin didn't remember a thing of what happened, what was he doing by the time he was killed, where was he when it hit, when was it. All he remembered was the sands covering his eyes and that he was dead. By the time he opened his eyes, he was already a Plus; a spirit. He didn't see any other Pluses, but he didn't really care. He grabbed the chains on his chest tight, and walked around to see the damages the whirlwind had done. It was all too soon until a Shinigami came. The Shinigami asked Alvin what happened, though Alvin cannot explain more than what the whirlwind had done, which the Shinigami can see clearly around her. The Shinigami then sends Alvin instantly to Soul Society after describing what Soul Society looks like. Once he arrived in Soul Society, none greeted him. Again, he was set for the sight of loneliness. None likes him, leaving him alone. He couldn't figure out why others didn't like him; he was just sent to Soul Society, and he didn't look unusual. The pain of having no friends gave him the expression of perpetual anger on his features. Soon, he realized something; something great. Something that made him shine among other Souls. He possessed reiryoku unlike anyone else; he didn't care about having no friends anymore. His reiryoku was the thing that made him happy, before the Hollows came to Rukongai and attacked the innocent souls. Alvin was one of the most targeted souls by the Hollows, possessing higher amounts of reiryoku than others. But even with that, he couldn't do anything to fight the Hollow. He was scared to death, until another Shinigami came and destroyed all the Hollows surrounding him. The Shinigami then took a glance at Alvin with his glasses; pride reflected on his glasses. The Shinigami crouched to reach Alvin, saying that he has potential. A couple of months after the Hollow attack, Alvin was still focused on his reiryoku, amazed by how the Shinigami said that he has potential. It motivated him greatly, resulting in him entering Shin'ō Academy in order to control it. Unlike what he was like in Rukongai, Alvin was one of the popular guys in the academy. Many liked him and became friends with him. Though his near-perpetual frown remains, others still liked him. But he wasn't just focused on socializing; Alvin was also a gifted student with greater grades allowing others to see his potential. In the end, Alvin graduated as an accomplished Shinigami with fair grades in all aspects. Soon enough, he was accepted inside the Fifth Division under the captain who saved him before; Sōsuke Aizen. His grades allowed him to apply inside the Division easily and instantly positioned as the seventh seat. He was welcomed warmly by the Division, including the captain himself. He became so fun-loving unlike he was before; scarred by loneliness. Along as time goes, Alvin became very close to the captain, allowing him to talk with the captain occasionally with the provided time. His bond with the captain was beyond anyone within the Division, excluding the lieutenant, of course. Though he was happy, he didn't know that the captain was planning something. One night, the captain called him into the forests of Hokutan; within the Rukongai. A peaceful grassland of Rukongai with little to no chance of Hollows appearing and attacking the place. The night was so soothing, yet something terrible was behind it. It was when Alvin was cursed with the Hollow powers. Behind the glasses of Aizen, an evil grin was displayed as he pulled out a gem-like item. Alvin had no idea what it was like, but it all soon turned black. All he saw and heard was that Aizen said something about thanking him being an excellent test subject, and the item shining in all the darkness surrounding his eyesight. When he woke up, the Onmitsukidō and his friends from the same Division were already around him. When he asked what happened, the captain of the Second Division answered by stating that he is under arrest for possessing Hollow powers. When Alvin asked what did she mean by it, a Hollow-like mask appears on his face and he can sense his reiryoku possessing Hollow-like property. Confused, he tried to run away with all his skills. He ran through the opened Senkaimon forcefully, and exiled himself to the World of the Living. He didn't know what happened to himself, but he didn't care anymore. He tried to rule over his new powers, mastering them. His frown worsens, and his fun-loving personality is no more. His bonds with his captain destroyed, all of his friends betrayed him. He became someone worse than his human self, and he swore revenge against his former captain. Synopsis Equipment Smoking Pipe: Alvin holds onto an item which he deemed as his lucky charm. It is a variation of an ordinary smoking pipe which he got a long time ago. It is elongated to the point is measures up to twice the length of a normal smoking pipe. Its lip part is slightly longer than an average smoking pipe, and is completely black before having thicker and longer part that acts as the tenon, in which it is used to hold the entire pipe. However, unlike its lip part, the tenon is colorfully painted, having multiple colors to make it very elegant. Just like all other smoking pipes, its bowl is curved upward where the smoke leaks out of, and is colored black. The edge of the pipe itself is decorated with a metallic, realistic blue-ish white feather. Powers & Abilities General Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Despite being a former seventh-seated Shinigami, Alvin possesses a quite tremendous amount of reiryoku. It wasn't present then when Alvin was just a human, and it wasn't as strong as Alvin's current reiryoku back when Alvin was just a resident in Rukongai. Though he had very little reiryoku back then, it was greater than anyone else's, thus it might be the reason of why Alvin was left alone. Since he attended the Shin'ō Academy, Alvin trained hard in order for his reiryoku to grow, and after his exile into the World of the Living, his reiryoku grew stronger as well. shortly after his exile, it is equivalent to the level of an average fourth-seated Shinigami. Now, however, it may even rival the greatest among captain-class reiryoku as well, possessing greater properties and sharpened than before. When exerted, it manifests itself within a column of pure reiatsu in the color of dark purple, gigantic in size. His reiatsu, when exerted at full force, may give a hint to those who are unaware of Alvin's Zanpakutō abilities; it may resonate multiple waves of purple cloud-like mist that reach ten meters around Alvin's figure. These waves are toxic, thus those who breathe through it may have a chance of getting poisoned within their organs or receive physical damage similar to a Hollow's acidic ability. It is rare to occur, and had been recorded to occur for only three times during his younger times, though the chances of this effect to occur have been increased greatly since his training. His reiatsu would also give a hint of who Alvin really is to those who don't know him; being a Vizored, his reiatsu is dual-typed, half Shinigami and half Hollow. It is also known that his eyes would glow red for a short period of time as the Hollow-side of his reiatsu appears. Master Swordsman: Swordsmanship is in the top and first line of Alvin's offensive options as well as an aspect of fighting Alvin loves the most. While in his times back when he was still a seated member in his Division, he was among the best, after his exile into the World of the Living, his swordsmanship skills were lengthened even more. Once matching the skills of fifth until fourth-seated Shinigami, now his level of swordplay rivals among the best of captain-classed Shinigami, and is still in training in order to reach greater levels. The way he wields his Zanpakutō is not usual and deemed unique by others as his way of fighting differs from what is called usual. He focuses all of the strength and power of his skills into the grip of his right hand. This right hand is mainly used for piercing thrusts which would otherwise need unusual stances other inexperienced swordsmen wouldn't think of, as well as wide arcing swings with considerable speed. The strength he puts on his right hand is heavily concentrated to the point his right hand sort of shakes involuntarily in certain battles, and as proof to that, he was able to break through the Kidō barriers of those who possess considerable talents in Kidō with a single slash. His left hand, however, is not left free and without use; it is primarily used to enhance the focus of his right hand by staying at the tip of his Zanpakutō, easing Alvin during piercing strikes, as well as to enhance the unity of Alvin's swordsmanship along with his hand-to-hand combat skills. *'Hirazuki' (水平突き, Horizontal Thrust):' *'Banteki (蛮的, Barbarous):' *'Shinkaiheigen (深海平原, Abyssal):' 'Hakuda Expert: Kidō Expert: A person in possession of a great deal of reiryoku, it is natural that Alvin is talented within the arts of Kidō as well. Though his skills are nothing compared to his former captain's Kidō skills, Alvin is powerful in his own way; he is able to use medium-leveled Kidō spells without their incantations and receive power that does not deserve to be called maximum though not minimum as well. Despite his talents in Kidō, Alvin does not want to utilize his skills in proper combat due to his love of fighting using his swordsmanship, and usually only using his Kidō skills in order to ensnare his enemies using Bakudō. His most favored spell to use is either [[w:c:bleach:Shitotsu Sansen|'Shitotsu Sansen']] or [[w:c:bleach:Hōrin|'Hōrin']], which he utilized perfectly multiple times. Those who are used to fighting Alvin would know that when he is utilizing his Kidō skills, there is a trap hidden somewhere within the area they're fighting in. Shunpo Expert: Due to Alvin lacking real speed in actual combat other than the swinging speed he can utilize in his swordsmanship, he compensated this by training well in the arts of Shunpo and improving it by every training he's been through. Intellectual Strategist: Alvin is rather a cunning strategist, able to provide a way out to most of his troubles with lesser efforts than what others put in order to free themselves from these troubles. Frankly, Alvin is not well aware of his ability to produce such way out, thus he does not use his mind at all in battles or even outside battles. The only time where his mind works is when he tried to escape his work multiple times before being caught by the lieutenant, despite this he still not realize up until now. His unawareness about his intellectual strategist is the main reason of why he lost to multiple battles before. It is still unknown of how he is unaware about his intellectual mind. Enhanced Durability: Due to his Zanpakutō's special ability in its Shikai state, Alvin has trained himself to endure pain, to which he often claims as "ignoring the pain". He can take up to continuous damages, in which most of them are consecutive slashes. His forearms and calves serve as the best defense, thus his scars can reveal themselves being present mostly on his forearms and calves. Slashes by other sharp weapons such as Zanpakutō are normal to Alvin, and even strong blows such as a limb-cutting attacks which can cut off his arms would have no effect on him other than succumbing to the pain later on. What is unlikely for Alvin to hold against is strong blows from those who have great physique prowess, such as consecutive punches or kicks. He is used to being cut, but he is not used to hold against hand-to-hand strikes, which is the main reason of why he doesn't allow his hand-to-hand combat abilities stand alone. Any strong blows would be very influential and hinder him defenseless for a short period of time, taking up to one until five minutes or more. Enhanced Strength: Zanpakutō Dokuga (毒牙, Poisoned Fang):''' In its sealed state, Dokuga resembles a fairly ordinary katana with some alterations. It is at average length, possessing a standard silver-colored blade along with a standard bronze hilt guard and hilt of the same color. The hilt guard is wrapped within dark purple coloration and its hilt guard forms a variation of an hourglass. Its shape is derived from an octagon, separated in the middle as the hourglass's upper and lower separate parts and each part rotated a hundred-and-eighty degrees, in which both have multiple molded lines upon them. It is sheathed using a decorative black sheath with grey markings, placed on the side of Alvin's left thigh. Within Alvin's inner world, where Dokuga's spirit resides, it took a different form not unlike its name: it is a colossal and muscled wolf-like beast shaded with dark to grey fur along its body, dwarfing even Alvin himself. Its eyes are blood-ish red, similar to Alvin's, with multiple dark purple linings all placed on the left side of the beast's face. It has distinguishing features, such as razor-sharp fangs along with claws deemed to be able to shred through anything, along with nine tails appearing on the beast's rear. Whenever it speaks, its voice can be heard, which is massive and encompassing. Much like its partner, this spirit is cold and hungry for vengeance, though on rare occurrence it would be very warm-hearted and kind. *Shikai:' Dokuga is activated by the command "'Contaminate'" (汚す, ''Yogosu). Upon activation, the entire Zanpakutō glows in dark purple color before emerging from the light. In its Shikai form, Dokuga changes significantly both in its design and color. Its hilt guard, now larger in size, possesses the form of a wolf's head in grey coloration, gleaming red eyes, and metallic black fangs. Its hilt is now wrapped within pitch black color, and the blade shoots forward from the wolf's mouth. The blade itself changes; it is now straightened and pitch black as well as lengthened beyond its normal size. :Shikai Special Ability: Dokuga's special ability works passively, not actively, thus those who aren't used to fighting Alvin would be in for a surprise. Dokuga's ability, in its most simple description, replaces Alvin's blood and bodily fluids into sickly dark purple liquid, which is actually poison. It is an ability one cannot expect, and as one perceives through Alvin's action while wielding Dokuga in its Shikai state, the more one would press forward to attack, resulting in Alvin using his forearms and calves to defend against the incoming attacks which are mostly slashes, in which builds up Alvin's durability more and more. The poison acts the exact same way as his blood does, thus he is immune to the poison and slashes that hit his forearms or calves result in the poison "bleeding" out to physically touch his enemies. Upon making physical contact on his enemies, this poison would stick on the enemy's skin, and it slowly disperses as it seeps down to his enemy's skin. Once the poison is inside the enemy's body, it would abruptly heat up, resulting in great pain upon his enemy. However, this poison will not heat up unless Alvin wills it to heat up, meaning that if Alvin wants his enemy to experience pain unlike any other, he would activate the poison if it was scattered all over his enemy's body. Despite this great ability, Dokuga does have a weakness; because this poison acts as Alvin's blood, losing the poison too much would eventually cause Alvin to die because of "blood" loss. Those who are smart enough would figure this out quickly and aim for the weakness to defeat him briefly. Dokuga's ability still remains within Alvin if Dokuga was separated from Alvin. :*'Yakimono' (焼きもの, Tampered Blade):' Dokuga has another special ability to envelop the poison from Alvin's bodily fluids to its entire blade, resulting in the blade having distinctive purple outlines that glow as the technique progresses. However, once this technique is activated, the poison enveloped around the blade takes different ability than its original Shikai ability. In fact, this poison does not have any actual abilities, what is left for it to do is augment the cutting power of Dokuga until its time runs out. This technique, while it is not developed well enough, can only last for approximately ten until twelve minutes. :*'Ketsuryū (血流, Blood Flow):''' While the technique '''Yakimono is activated, Dokuga has another technique that fires forth the poison that temporary envelops Dokuga's blade. This technique, as aforementioned before, fires forth the poison that temporarily envelops the entirety of Dokuga's blade, in which the poison has different effect once more. Whenever Alvin swings Dokuga while Yakimono is activated, dark purple liquid, reminiscent to blood as it is Alvin's current "blood", descends as a crashing wave that surfs through the earth toward his enemy. Once hit, the enemy would be blinded temporarily for approximately five to twelve minutes, as this technique is still imperfect. This technique, as previously trained upon, is also capable to surf through the skies and make multiple light earthquakes containing the poison when struck into the ground. *'Bankai:' Garō Dokuga (餓狼毒牙, Hungry Wolf Poisoned Fang):''' Hollowfication '''Hollow Mask: Upon his former captain's betrayal against Alvin, he gained Hollow powers from the Hōgyoku, transforming him into a Vizored which is a being that transcends a mere Shinigami. The most basic powers he gained with his new formed Hollow powers is a Hollow mask. His Hollow mask was derived from a Raptor-like skull, straying from Alvin's original wolf-like theme. Two gigantic, near-rectangular eyeholes are present on the upper part of the mask for his red Hollow-like eyes to peer out alongside an oval-shaped eye situated where his forehead would be. Two considerably smaller holes are present near to each other bellow the eyeholes, and a row of eight sharpened fangs are present around Alvin's chin area without a proper lower jaw, with the fangs on the edges being longer and slightly larger than the fangs on the middle. Two long, slender, spike-like horns that reach approximately thirty centimeters protrude upward next to each other on the middle of the area which would be the upper part of Alvin's forehead. These horns bear similarity to those of Utahraptor's horns. Dark purple markings are visible along the right side of the mask. Alvin can keep this mask on, to say the very least, for exactly twelve minutes, and with multiple training furthering his progress, this mask does not shatter easily even with the provided strength is enough to shatter it. :Power Augmentation: Upon activating his Hollow powers and his Hollow mask present upon his face, Alvin's power reaches a higher level beyond his normal one. This augmentation is present on various aspects of his physical prowess, allowing him to obtain advantages in multiple battles that involve physical attributes. However, as the mask reaches its limit, the weaker this augmentation would be. :*'Enhanced Strength:' Commenting on his already impressive might, his strength obtains a level beyond his normal one. His newly-formed strength allows him to bust through normal defenses that he cannot pierce with his strength before, and with greater level of strength beyond a decent one, his strength finally rivals the strength of those positioning lieutenant-class to captain-class. His strength is mostly used to utilize greater level of swordplay, allowing Alvin to increase the cutting power of his Zanpakutō by inputting greater strength in wielding it. His strength was shown when he lifted up another Shinigami with his left hand and threw him without showing any physical tiring, and was also shown that he can keep up to the strength of captain-class Shinigami. :*'Enhanced Durability:' Commenting on his already impressive durability as well, upon entering his Hollowed state, his durability is augmented once more, reaching a level to that of an inhuman level. His increased durability allows him to resist multiple damages beyond the normal levels of which he can withstand, "ignoring the pain" even more. Consecutive slashes on his forearms and calves literally mean nothing to him at all, as he can completely ignore the pain without succumbing to it later on as before. This durability does not only work on his forearms and calves which he used as guard the most, but to several other organs as well, such as his torso and the entirety of his legs, but with more tolerance of the pain than his forearms and calves, of course. Hollowfied Form: Resurrección Resurrección: Ippikiōkami Dokuga: Depredador Aullando (一匹狼毒牙 (デプレだろる•ううらんど), Depuredadoru Ūrando; Spanish for "Howling Predator", Japanese for "Lone Wolf Poisoned Fang"): Trivia *Alvin is suffering insectophobia (fear of insects) up until now ever since he was a human. Quotes *(During his time as a Shinigami) "Really? Extra work? What am I, a clockwork worker? Meh, guess I have to..." *(Joking grimly after his exile into the Human World) "I've lost hope in the Shinigami." Category:Former Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Male